Azulan
}} Azulan is a fictional character in the Encantadia saga, a Filipino fantasy-themed television series. He appears in the third book of the saga, Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas. Azulan is portrayed by Filipino R&B king Jay-R. Profile Story Azulan is actually a human who is heartbroken after breaking up with his former girlfriend. When he is about to commit suicide while drinking, a mysterious individual coming from a portal named Dilawan came to save Azulan and he was brought to the world of Encantadia. Through the powers of Dilawan, Azulan wasn't affected by the sickness that confers to any Mortal who wanders in Encantadia it is also through him that he retained his youthful appearance. He also uses Dilawan's Asnamon medallion to smuggle gold from Encantadia in order to send them to the human world only for his own living, however he slowly ages when returning to the human world. Azulan is being raised in Punjabwes by Dilawan. Debut Appearance At the start of the third book, he is shown performing in the Bahaghari, and later in the Sapiryan hall alongside Violeta and Luntian. However, as the Sang'gres and Ybrahim are busy to deal the new threat, Azulan, Violeta and Luntian, disguising as masked individuals, attacks the Sapiryan soldiers and Wahid to smuggle everything in the Sapiryan throne room. He is also responsible for shooting the cannon on flying airship in which it carried Danaya and Amihan on it. Encountering Amihan Azulan was responsible for making the airship Amihan was in crash. Azulan and his companions went to the fallen airship to collect the items. As they were gathering the items, Azulan heard someone mutter "Lira". Azulan went to where he heard the voice and saw the unconscious Amihan and felt love at first sight for her. He holds Amihan's chin but Amihan regains her consciousness. Amihan asks who he is to which Azulan replied he is the one who saved her. He steals a kiss from Amihan which enrages Amihan. Azulan manages to tie Amihan and apologizes to her saying he only did that because he never saw an Encantada as beautiful as her and steals another kiss on her cheek. Upon hearing Danaya's voice, Azulan bids Amihan farewell and takes his weapon from Amihan and flees the area. Since then, Azulan would take a stroll at the forest hoping he would get a chance to see Sang'gre Amihan again. This made his fellow punjabwes curious until they saw Sang'gre Amihan and Sang'gre Pirena who was fetched by Muros. Love Fortune Azulan was feeling down because Kahel told him he is not suited for Sang'gre Amihan. Rosas went to comfort him by telling him his fortune with Amihan. His fortune read: "Mahihirapan kang paibigin si Amihan. Matagal, mahirap, mahabang panahon ang iyong paghihintay kung saan ika'y luluha." "Prince Azulan of Aguere" Despite what his fortune was, Azulan became persistent in courting the Sang'gre so he had a seamstress sew clothes fit for a prince. When he encounters Amihan again, this time he is wearing his prince outfit. He introduced himself as Prince Azulan son of King Magno and Queen Higaya (who actually never existed.) to Amihan but when Amihan asked him what kingdom he came from Azulan struggled but eventually came up with something. He told Amihan he is from a far away kingdom named Aguere although it is just a small kingdom it is prosperous. It was going all smoothly but as Amihan was going to leave she caught a glimpse of his worn out shoes to which Azulan gets embarrassed about. Azulan would eventually save Amihan from the attack of the Hathors. The lost princess of Sapiro He also takes care of the baby Armea, the lost daughter of King Ybrahim and Queen Alena, whom the Piccaros entrusted her to him in secret, after finding out from Rosas about the foretelling fate of the Sapiryan King, that he will die at the hands of his own child. After the speed growth of Armea by using the Azurka, he names her Agatha, probably for her safety. Secret exposed As he is about to fetch "Agatha", Ybrahim later finds out his disguise and battles him before he flees with Armea/Agatha. Azulan took Agatha into the human world, alongside Violeta and Luntian. Return to his homeworld When he returned to the human world, he aged fast and becomes an old man and he told his servant to hide the Asnamon medallion away, vowing not to return to Encantadia anymore. His Asnamon medallion is later taken by Armea while he was away for a while, to which she used to return to Encantadia upon learning that she is a Sang'gre and the lost princess of Sapiro. Category:Minor Characters Category:Book 3 Characters Category:Encantadia Characters